


It's Coming on Christmas

by fangirlsweruntheworld



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Minor Alex/Luke, Pre-Canon, Song fic, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), catholic alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsweruntheworld/pseuds/fangirlsweruntheworld
Summary: Luke has run away, Alex is struggling with his identity, and Reggie is ready to move on and start over. Christmas Eve '94 in the midst of all the boy's familial issues.An emotional look at the last Christmas the boys have together when they're alive and when they realize they're the only family they're ever gonna need.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	It's Coming on Christmas

**_Alex_ **

_O holy night, the stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_

_Long lay the world, in sin and error pining_

_'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth_

Music rang through St. Ambrose Church as families gathered in, filling up empty spots, the voices of the choir’s harmonious singing bounded off the walls. Alex watched from his place in his pew, his knees pressed into the soft cushion of kneelers, as the young altar boys walked out onto the altar to light the candles. 

From the corner of his eye, he stole a glance at his father. Mr. Mercer’s head was bowed and his hands clasped tightly, as his mouth moved silently, prayers and wishes being sent out. His mother looked the same, with her silk scarf wrapped elegantly around her shoulders, her fur coat laid out behind her. She always wore it on Christmas, bringing it out of the red garment bag it hung in, despite Los Angeles Christmases being quite warm still, even in the evenings. 

Alex folded his hands together and shut his eyes, sending out his own Christmas Eve prayer, hoping for prosperity with the band, and courage, to feel proud again to be himself, and peace among his family. He wasn’t sure he believed that what he was doing was even real anymore. He feared the faith he once had, was long gone.

Samantha sat back delicately, done with her own set of prayers, making the sign of the cross as she crossed her legs. Her hands started to play with the edge of her velvet midnight blue dress, humming along to the song the choir was singing. 

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices,_

_For yonder breaks, a new and glorious morn_

Alex lifted his head from its ducked, praying position to watch as more women and their husbands and children walked down the aisle. A pair of young kids, a boy and a girl, he had seen in this congregation for as long as he could remember, were passing out children’s missalettes. Alex remembered when him and Samantha were that young and would get picked to do that every holiday. The joy it would bring him to be able to get his very own book of hymns and stories catered to young kids was always so exciting. 

_Fall on your knees_

_O hear the angels' voices_

_O night divine_

While watching the kids hand out the books, he noticed the Wilsons walk in through the side entrance, making their way to their usual spots in the front left side. Mr. and Mrs. Wilson was dressed in semi-formal clothing, Bobby and his older brother in a button down and slacks, which they both looked extremely uncomfortable in. Bobby noticed Alex and threw up a hand, waving to his bandmate, a small smile on his face. 

The Wilson’s weren’t weekly church goers, often only frequenting on holidays or holy days. His mother and father never missed the opportunity to comment on such a fact. 

The Patterson’s were the same way. Usually only showing up for holidays and the occasional Sunday. It was strange to not see them walk in with Bobby’s family tonight. Alex’s heart ached a little bit for Luke who was still at home in the studio, alone. 

_O night when Christ was born_

_O night divine_

_O night_

_O night divine_

Alex raised his hand in a similar gesture, waving back to his friend. Backing up from his kneeled position, he whispered to his father. “I’m going to go over to talk to the Wilson’s real quick.” 

His father’s eyes stayed closed but the corners of his mouth turned down in a tight frown. 

“You will stay where you are Alexander.” His voice was hushed, but the tone spoke for itself. Alex should count his blessings, they were letting him leave early in the evening to go spend time with the guys later that night, so he knew he shouldn’t push it. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

Tensions were high in the Mercer household as of recently. Alex had come out to his family before Thanksgiving, feeling sure of himself and ready for his parents and sister to know the real him. The more his relationship with Luke progressed into something more, the more confident he had become to tell his family. It had taken months, he had come out to all the guys in spring. 

He knew it would be shocking for them, their good Catholic son being gay was probably not something they had ever anticipated. But he also didn’t expect to be iced out for weeks. 

_O' Holy night, the stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_

_Oh_

_Long lay the world_

_In sin and error pining_

_'Til He appeared and the soul felt His worth_

Christmas Eve had always been an extravagant event in the Mercer household. Always after Mass, which was always in the afternoon, they would host a party. Big and grand parties with the entire family and friends from church and around the neighborhood. They’d hire professional caterers for the meal and have cookies and all sorts of delectable desserts. The guys and their families always were invited, and Mrs. Patterson would always bring a fruit tart that she would make from scratch. 

Emily would always dress Luke, making sure there were no sleeveless tees or wallet chains in sign. 

Reggie would get dropped off, Mrs. Mercer always asking Mrs. Peters if she was really sure she didn’t want to stay. They’d always come in for a few minutes, then make an excuse to leave.

Once Bobby would show up with the rest of the Wilsons, the four boys would run off to hang out with one another, with Samantha and some of their cousins and kids from the neighborhood. 

For the young children, a Santa Claus would even show up, with a single gift each. 

And at the end of the night Alex would sing Oh Holy Night, with Luke playing the acoustic and Reggie at the grand piano. It was his mother’s favorite Christmas song and they would all clap and congratulate him on his immense talent. 

Tonight, would not be like that. 

The party would still go on as it always did, guests arriving at 7pm sharp, but Alex would not be there. Nor would the Pattersons, what with Luke having left only a couple weeks before.

And most definitely not the Peters after the rumors that were going on about Mr. Peters having an affair.

Alex picked at the skin around his nails and adjusted the sleeves of his suit jacket, waiting for Father Adams to come out and begin the service. Being in Church, which he hadn’t been in weeks, felt suddenly foreign to him. For a place that preached about loving thy neighbor and treating them with kindness and respect, it sure did seem weird that they would want him to be essentially excommunicated all for just liking men instead of women. 

Alex wasn’t sure he cared anymore. A boy who was once a devout Catholic, praying to God every night, carrying around a red set of rosary beads inside his fanny pack, was no longer him. Everyday he felt he strayed further and further from what he thought was his entire belief system.

He tried to not let the guilt overwhelm him.

_The thrill of hope,_

_The weary world rejoices_

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn_

Mass went as it always did, his family’s voices echoing in his ears as they sang the hymns beside him and shouted out their prayers. When it came time to give the sign of peace, his father reached past him to hug his sister, giving her a kiss on the cheek and saying softly “peace be with you”. His eyes felt cold when they met Alex’s. 

_Fall on your knees_

_Oh, hear the angel's voices_

_O' night divine_

Alex wondered what Christmas next year would be like. He would be 18 next year, and to him that meant traveling the country with his best friends and playing sold out shows. It meant independence. 

He wondered if he would be back at St. Ambrose’s next year. If he would be sitting next to his father in the same pew, in the same suit, with the same judgement. He wondered If he would be accepted by him by then. 

If he would ever believe in God again.

_O' night when Christ was born_

_O' night divine_

_O' night,_

_O' night divine_

**_Luke_ **

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

Luke pulled the quilt up around his chin tighter, pressing his face into the worn out pillow that he had been sleeping with for the past two weeks. It smelled musty, like it hadn’t been taken out of Bobby’s attic in twenty years. Luke felt his nose get wet as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his nose, landing on the pillow. 

Bobby had stopped in before his family was heading out to church, asking him for the fifth time if Luke was ‘really sure’ he didn’t want to come with. Tonight felt immeasurably lonely for Luke, not being able to spend it with his mother and father, or at the Mercer’s family party. 

He wondered, if things had been different, if his fight with his mother hadn’t blown up into what it had, would Luke even still go to the Mercer’s? He knew they were being cold to Alex after he came out to them, and he knew they didn’t want him around all their older conservative relatives and church friends. 

Laying here in this bed, Luke missed those quiet evenings with his family more than ever. The idea of just sitting with his mom on the couch, watching different Christmas movies was something he was wishing he could experience again. 

Emily had always let Luke open a special gift of his choice every single year since he was a little kid. They liked to spoil him when they could, since he was their only child, and often went above and beyond with amazing gifts for him. 

He’d never forget the year they got him his white electric guitar, which must have cost them a fortune.

Luke would then play his guitar down by the pier most weekends for a bit of extra cash that would go toward a nice gift for each of his parents. He had saved almost sixty bucks this year, and he found this knit sweater in a boutique down by where Reggie lived that he had wanted to get his mom. 

It had never ended up happening. 

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree_

He hadn’t been appreciative this year. The band had been doing so well since they started booking so many gigs during the summer time, and since then it was all he could think about. 

Once his grades started slipping past the point of no return, and he had made his own rash decision to quit school all together, that’s when his home started to fall apart. His mother and him barely made it through Thanksgiving dinner last month without breaking out into an argument. 

But despite all that, she managed to get him gifts and decorate the house in hopes of a happy Christmas. In hope that Luke would shove away his pride and spend the holiday season as a family. 

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

Luke pulled the quilt and sheet that covered the pull out bed he had taken over, further up over his head, and wiped at another stray tear that escaped unwillingly. 

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

All day he had refused to get out of bed, curled up under the blankets, in the dark corner of the studio. Alex had been with him the night before, holding him against him, whispering reassuring things in his ears. Telling him all about his hopes and his dreams. The ones they both shared. 

_“We won't even care about this in twenty years. We’ll be playing a sold out show on Christmas Eve one day and celebrating Sunset Curve style.”_

He had kissed the top of his head, the mess of Luke’s long hair tickling his nose as he did. Though he wished he could, he hadn’t stayed all night. Luke knew that if Alex wasn’t at home in the morning, despite mass being at 4pm, he wouldn’t be able to be let back out that night. 

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

Luke let himself fall back asleep once again, only to be jolted awake by the sound of the garage door opening and shutting. He didn’t lift his head or look to see who it was, already knowing it was Alex. He must have fallen back asleep for quite a while, not expecting Alex to be back by the time he was going to wake up. 

He heard Alex shuffle a few things around behind him, the sound of two shoes hitting the floor as he pulled them off. The edge of the quilt moved and he felt the cold air from the studio surge in under the blanket as Alex opened it. 

The drummer slid into the bed, his cold hands making their way to Luke’s arms, rubbing them comfortingly. 

“Hey.” He said softly, moving to wrap himself around Luke. “Merry Christmas Eve.” He muttered into his head as he pressed a kiss against it. 

Luke didn’t say anything, but instead sank himself into Alex’s chest, feeling the crisp cotton of his button down against his back. The boy hadn’t even bothered to change before coming back to the studio to be with Luke. 

“C’mon Patterson, talk to me.” Luke knew he was being a bit difficult and overdramatic. Refusing to get out of bed most days, barely even playing his guitar like he normally would, just letting himself wallow in his own self pity. 

But his friends were also going through it. He knew it must have been hard to be back at church surrounded by his parents underlying judgement. When Alex had told Luke that he tried to get out of it, saying he would rather spend the holiday just with his friend, he also said that he had never seen so much silent rage in his father before. 

Mr. Mercer had always liked Luke, enough. Every year at the holiday party, when Reggie and Luke would play while Alex sang they’d get so many cheers from the guests. All of them telling the boys how wonderful it was that they had such great talents and to keep at it. 

But the second that their music became their main priority, it was seen as a waste of time and a distraction from their real future. 

Luke’s mother’s words continued to ring in his head. His whole life, all he could remember, was how he was supported to love music up until the moment it became his only sight line. 

Every day he worked towards being a better musician and making a name for himself and his friends. And every day this tore him further away from his family until the last thread ripped through. 

_Please have some snow and mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree_

Alex kissed his shoulder and hugged him tighter against him, his socked feet intertwining with Luke’s bare ones under the covers. 

“How was church?” Luke felt himself asking. 

“Weird.” Alex said with a deep pause. Luke could’ve sworn he could hear his mind at work trying to figure out a way to really formulate his thoughts. “Different.” He paused again. 

Luke shifted his body so that he was laying on his back, Alex’s arm now wrapped around his torso. He stared at Alex, but he could tell he was entirely somewhere else. 

There was always a comfortability in the silence between the two boys. They had always spent so much time together since they were young, that even just being in each other's presence was enough for them. They could tell when they were hurting, when they’d need to pry what was wrong out of one another, or when to just let them be. 

“Not much happened really, my dad was just being an asshole.” Alex had really never spoken ill of his parents before. It was fear that stopped him from ever saying anything negative about them. Fear they’d find out and disown him. But now...now the floodgates had been opened and they weren’t closing anytime soon. 

“Parents can be assholes.” Luke agreed. 

Alex glanced at Luke, noticing his puffy eyes and said gently “Have you thought about just going to see them?” 

Luke shook his head, his eyes closing. “They wouldn’t want me back there, and I don’t want to go back. Bridges have been burnt.” 

“You know how to swim.” Alex said, but knew ultimately Luke had made up his mind, and that meant he wouldn’t be going home anytime soon. No matter how much he loved celebrating Christmas.

“Was Reg there?” Luke asked. They hadn’t seen Reggie all day, knowing that Christmas was a tense day for him. Alex shook his head. No Peters family in sight. 

Luke wondered what it would be like in the future for them. If they would actually be able to spend Christmas as a proper family. He imagined putting a small Christmas tree and different decorations in whatever tour bus they’d have one day. They’d be the kind of band that would put on shows during the holidays for the people who had nothing to do and no families to spend it with. A rock and roll kind of Christmas. 

The two boys laid together for a while longer, Luke slipping into a small nap once again, and waking to Alex tapping on his arm, some sort of random rhythm.

“We should get out of this bed. You’ve been in it for days.” 

“Mmm.” Luke hummed. “I’m good.” Alex rolled his eyes at the protest and sat himself up, his button up now untucked from his dress pants. Luke wondered why he hadn’t changed when he got home.

“Did you go home?” Luke asked, more awake now. 

Alex shook his head. “Nope. My mom made a comment after the service about being quick when I got home and to not talk to any guests that showed up early.” Luke felt his blood boil at the mention of Alex’s parents being so mean to him. It was fucked up. “So I just walked here straight from St. Ambrose. I didn’t want you to be alone anymore than you had to be.”

Luke felt his heart swell, just from the mention of Alex thinking about him. 

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

“I appreciate you. So much.” The corner of Alex’s mouth turned up in a soft smile and he pulled Luke into a tight hug, maneuvering him to sit up fully now. 

“C’mon Patterson, up and at em. I’m sure Reggie is going to be here soon. And I have something to give to you.”

Luke pressed his hand against his chest dramatically. “For moi?”

Alex rolled his eyes again and pushed him away, removing himself from the pull out bed and walking over to wear his suit jacket and shoes were discarded on a chair, along with his fanny pack. On top of the jacket was a plastic bag, which Alex grabbed and tossed at Luke. 

“Merry Christmas dork.” Luke’s face broke out into a wide, genuine smile and caught the plastic bag, and let it land in his lap. He pulled out a brand new grey beanie and held it in his hands, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers. 

“I didn’t have a lot of money, my parents didn’t give me anything, and I was trying to keep most of our tips and gig money locked up for when we need to make merch for our gigs, but I saw this, and I know you’ve got your orange one, but ya know. I picked it up on my way here” Alex’s rambling stopped and he bit his lip when he looked at Luke. 

_If only in my dreams_

Luke stood up from the bed finally, his bare feet stepping on the cold ground of their studio and made his way over to where Alex was standing. 

“I didn’t get you anything.” Alex shook his head quickly, squeezing Luke’s hand. 

“You didn’t need to. I just know you have that tradition where you open up a present on Christmas Eve and I know it's not wrapped but...yeah.” 

The fact that despite Alex having a pretty shitty holiday himself, thinking about Luke enough to get him a gift, made him feel indescribably lucky. 

“I love you.” Luke said, putting the beanie on in one swift motion. His hair stuck right out of it and Alex brushed the stray hairs to the sides, pulling him into a hug, Luke’s hands clutching at his now wrinkled button down. 

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

**Reggie**

_It's coming on Christmas_

_They're cutting down trees_

_They're putting up reindeer_

_And singing songs of joy and peace_

All his life, Reggie had low expectations for big days, birthdays, holidays, any sort of celebrations. His family was unstable. It took him a long time to realize that. To see through his own naivety and start to understand that his parents didn’t love each other, and also resented him, broke his heart. 

Christmas was never a peaceful time. His mother worked day and night trying to get enough money to scrounge up something just to buy some presents, and his dad stayed too late at the office he worked in and usually went to some bar afterward. 

Most times Reggie looked forward to going to the Mercer’s house. They always had so much food to eat, and would always give an extra gift to Luke, Bobby, and himself. It would be weird to not be there this year.

When Alex had told Reggie what was happening in his family, that his parents didn’t even want him around anymore, Reggie understood. He knew that feeling all too well, and did his best to hide his disappointment. 

Although he shouldn't have, Reggie relied on the comfort of Alex and Luke’s families. What he couldn’t get at home with his parents fighting, he usually found among his friend’s parents. And for them to not have that now...he felt entirely lost. 

_Oh, I wish I had a river_

_I could skate away on_

Reggie had offered to go to Church with Alex, knowing Luke would not want to leave the studio. But Alex had refused, saying his dad was barely comfortable with him being around the band lately. 

Reggie’s dad was a bitter angry drunk, who had a short temper, and yelled too much. He cheated on his mother, and threw things when he got too mad. He wasn’t a kind man. 

So he understood. 

He got why Alex would be scared of doing something to piss off his father more than he already was. 

Reggie always tried his hardest to keep his distance from his dad. He knew when to escape and not get caught in the crossfire. 

_But it don't snow here_

_It stays pretty green_

But today he was stuck. His family was in from out of town, which caused so much more stress on his parent’s marriage than the day to day. His mother told him that he needed to stick around to help clean the house, to get guest rooms prepared, and to help her cook dinner, since his dad wouldn’t be home til late.

He knew his dad wasn’t working late. And he knew his mom knew that too. But it was left unspoken. As much as he wanted to be with his friends, far away from his home, he couldn’t leave his mom alone with whatever she must be feeling on Christmas Eve. 

_I'm going to make a lot of money_

_Then I'm going to quit this crazy scene_

Along with his father, the rest of his extended family were also drunks. They were loud and rowdy and made mean comments about Reggie and he sat there and he took it the way he did every insult he’s ever endured. 

Only a few more hours and then he could sneak away to the studio and cuddle up with Luke and Alex, and maybe even Bobby if he sticks around, and he could forget all of this. 

_I wish I had a river_

_I could skate away on_

_I wish I had a river so long_

Reggie spent night after night, wishing to run away. Sometimes he even envied Luke for getting the nerve to do it, but the fear of leaving his mom with his dad was always right there in the forefront of his mind.

One day though, he’d get the courage to leave through his window, and not have to worry about coming back. Sunset Curve was going to be huge, they’d make a lot of money, and travel the world, and all they would need would be each other. 

The party his parents hosted went on late into the night, and the men of the family went out onto the back deck to smoke and drink some more beers, and he quickly helped his mother get a few things cleaned and put away before he grabbed his leather jacket and black backpack with some overnight stuff, and slipped away when nobody would notice nor care. 

_I would teach my feet to fly_

_Oh, I wish I had a river_

_I could skate away on_

_I made my baby cry._

About a week before Christmas, Reggie was able to convince the guys to decorate the studio a bit, with some twinkly lights that they could string up, and even maybe a small tree they could nab from some convenience store’s lame outdoor set up. 

When Reggie finally made it to the studio, nearing midnight, Alex and Luke were awake with a bag of chips open between them on the pull out bed. The stringed lights were lit up and they had a little television sitting on a stool at the foot of the bed, one of Bobby’s parents that they had left in the garage. 

Macaulay Culkins’ voice rang out from the TV and Reggie realized that they were watching _Home Alone_ . It was a classic, one of his favorite Christmas movies, besides _It's a Wonderful Life,_ which was always sitting at number one on his list. 

“Merry Christmas Reginald!” Alex rang out throwing up an arm in a welcoming gesture. Reggie smiled. 

_He tried hard to help me_

_You know, he put me at ease_

“Happy Christmas guys. Home alone?” Reggie pointed at the television, stating the obvious. 

“We managed to get the tv working. It’s Christmas tradition.” 

It wasn’t really an official Christmas tradition among them, but the boys every year had managed to have a holiday movie night, and Home Alone, since it’s debut, had made it on the list. 

Reggie shedded his leather jacket, and toed off his boots next to where Alex’s stuff was still in a pile, and Reggie just then noticed that he had been wearing a dress shirt, the first couple of buttons undone, and his tie disregarded at the edge of the bed. Luke was still in the same t shirt he had been wearing for the past two days. 

“Push over, push over.” Reggie insisted and the guys scooted, Luke grabbing at the bag of potato chips as he did, moving them over with them. Reggie climbed into the bed, the metal frame squeaking as he did.

After a couple of small adjustments, he got comfortable, sliding in right next to Alex. Who to his surprise, wrapped his arm around Reggies shoulder, and pulled him against him till his head lolled onto his shoulder. 

_And he loved me so naughty_

_Made me weak in the knees_

Kevin’s scream rang through the small speakers of the television as he slapped his face in front of the bathroom mirror, and small chuckles made their way through the boys. Reggie extended his arm, his hand opening and closing, and Luke passed the bag of chips his way, instantly grabbing another bag that was on the other side of the bed.

_Oh, I wish I had a river_

_I could skate away on_

_I'm so hard to handle_

_I'm selfish and I'm sad_

Reggie sighed, trying to let the feeling of dread that was hanging over him the whole night make its way out of his body. Being with his best friends usually was the remedy to a bad day, but he knew that their energy collectively was at an all time low. 

They were going to be spending Christmas together, which was wonderful, but without their families, basically sucked.

“Holidays are stupid.” Luke muttered, as if reading Reggie’s mind. Alex made a disgruntled sound that could’ve been in agreement or disagreement. 

Everything was always telling people that Christmas was the happiest time of the year, joy and fun and all that. But who decided that? Who decided it was supposed to be this special thing? And when it turned out to feel like every other day, or worse, all they could feel was disappointment. 

That was what Reggie felt. Disappointed. In his family not being able to keep their act together. At Alex’s parents for being bigots. And for Luke’s for not supporting him pursuing his dreams. 

_Now I've gone and lost the best baby_

_That I ever had_

_Oh, I wish I had a river_

_I could skate away on_

“We just need to promise to spend every holiday together. Just us. None of the other stupid stuff. No aunts and uncles. No church. No parties. We don’t need it. We just need each other.” Luke said matter of factly. 

_I wish I had a river so long_

_I would teach my feet to fly_

“Sounds good to me.” Reggie mumbled, curling up into Alex a bit more. 

_Oh, I wish I had a river_

_I could skate away on_

_I made my baby say goodbye_

The movie continued on, and the melancholy feeling never really left the air, but they laughed at bits, and they made snarky comments to each other throughout the movie, and finished off a third bag of chips by the time the movie ended. Luke’s eyes were almost entirely shut, popping open every few seconds when he knew he was falling asleep, and Alex never let go of either boy on his side, his arms wrapped around them, unwavering.

At some point, the VCR tape ended, and the screen was just stuck at blue, lighting up the space in a soft light and the boys drifted almost asleep during the movie. Alex and Reggie still in their clothes from the day. 

_It's coming on Christmas_

_They're cutting down trees_

_They're putting up reindeer_

“Merry Christmas boys.” Luke mumbled, half asleep. Alex moved slightly to press a kiss to the top of Luke’s head, emitting a small humming sound from him. Reggie moved his hand up to grasp onto Alex’s, which was on his shoulder, letting his eyes fall completely shut. 

“Merry Christmas guys.” 

_Singing songs of joy and peace_

_I wish I had a river_

_I could skate away on_

**Author's Note:**

> Songs featured:  
> "Oh Holy Night"  
> "I'll be home for Christmas" - Elvis Presley  
> "River" Joni Mitchell 
> 
> I just wanted an angsty pre-canon Christmas fic and then just got an idea to do a christmas song fic. When I was trying to figure out what songs I wanted to pick I found these three and felt like they would be good fits for the situations the boys are in... 
> 
> Anyways...thanks for reading. I hope you liked it and I hope you have a wonderful holiday season. 
> 
> -T


End file.
